facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Galactic/Interstellar Empire of ImperiusX
ImperiusX is an interstellar empire of 6 Star Systems - with land elsewhere, as well - all governed from the capital city; Imperius Central, located on the nation’s home-world of Adanac. It is a Mid-Rim nation, and is to the East of the Galactic Core on a static map. The nation proudly boasts of excellent crime control methods: consistently ranking in the top 20 out of all other nations for Best Crime Control. ImperiusX was a member of the Galactic Empire (X NE to 257 NE), and its leader once served as Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy and Defence Minister on the Imperial High Council(X NE - 26 NE). The traditional title of the nation's ruler, as of Darth Salisk's reign, is "Supreme Dictator (Dictatress) and Ruling Sith Lord (Lady), Dark Emperor (Empress) X". Summary/Overview Government: ImperiusX’s government practically Omnipresent in the affairs of the nation. There is absolutely no chance of democratically electing a new leader. It helps that the citizens are generally not interested in having a democracy, anyway. Practically all the power rests in the hands of the Dark Monarch. He is the decision-maker for all things of national importance. While he is away, his clostest relative -- spouse, eldest child, etc -- becomes the acting Head-of-State. In the event something should happen to both of them, the Advisory Board is to form an oligarchy to run the nation. Despite what would appear to be an absolute dictatorship, there is actually a fair bit of lenience and a complete lack of corruption. The government dictates on the peoples' behalf, and thus, often consults polls and/or acquiesces to petitions from citizens to form some policies. Furthermore, a Representative to the People is either elected or reasearched and hired as a member of the Advisory Board. Elections are quite rare, however, and the vast majority of people trust the monarchy enough and/or still harbour enough disdain for democracy to see elections as bothersome tasks that are completed grudgingly. Structure: *'The Dark Monarch' has absolute power over the government, the homeworld, and ultimately, the nation. *The rest of the Royal Family, namely the Royal Spouse or Heir, serves as both part of the advisory board while he is present and as his substitute while he is away. *'The Advisory Boards job is to present the issues of national importance, along with the best suggestions for solutions, to the Dark Monarch for resolution. *'Planetary Governors''' oversee each of the colonies. They solve what issues they can, issues that affect the colony they oversee as a whole, and report all official activity to the Advisory Board. *'City Officials/Mayors' receive the complaints from the citizens of their particular city, and administrate accordingly. They can only resolve issues that affect only their city, and report the rest to either the Advisory Board (On the homeworld) or their Planetary Governor. *'The Judicature of ImperiusX' is the system of courts which interprets and applies the law in the name of the state. It can also serve as a mechanism for the resolution of disputes. **'The Supreme Court': handles federal-level issues and issues judged to be of high importance by other judges, the governors or the citizenship (via petitions) **'The High Courts': handles issues on a planetary or provincial scale. **'The Lower Courts': handles local, city, neighbourhood, and inter-personal issues. ***The Judicature cannot change federal laws, though it can request a change by petitioning the government or recommending the change through the Legal Adviser. ***The lower courts can alter laws applying only to specific areas, so long as the Governor is in agreement. Religion: Though the state religion is the reigning one, other religions are, contrary to popular belief, allowed to exist and be privately practised within the homes of its citizens. Though, most are restricted from spreading or engaging in conversion efforts. The "church" of the state religion and the state itself were both ruled by the Dark Monarch, meaning that ImperiusX was not a strictly secular state. The Old Religion The nation’s "old religion", the dominant one throughout its peoples' history up until Darth Salisk's reign, known as "The Worship of the TriGoddesses" or simply "The TriGods", was commonly referenced in the daily lives of most citizens across the nation, primarily in the form of curses and swearing. It was subject to considerably lighter restrictions than most other religions, especially in the Hylands Province and on the colony of Hylia, and its followers remained a visible minority even throughout Darth Salisk's reign and beyond. The State Religion Please see the main article for more information. The reigning, state-endorsed religion was called Sith - Imperialism, and served as the "church" part of ImperiusX's merged church and state. Views on other powers In regards to metaphysical powers other than The Force, the nation has generally adopted what is colloquially known as "the finger theory". This theory basically states that, for example; while magic, telekinesis, and usage of The Force are all metaphysical powers, they are far from identical. Economic Stance Economically speaking, the federal government has traditionally been partial to Left-leaning policies, often enacting laws and regulations which limit the power and influence of major corporations while increasing governmental control at the federal to regional levels. Although the illusion of something resembling a Free Market was maintained at a superficial level, a cursory inspection would clearly reveal otherwise. But despite having tremendous authority over the economy, including a mandate of high corporate transparency and accountability to the state, as well as numerous consumer watchdog and whistle-blower groups, the government customarily opted for discreet resolutions that allowed for an adequate solution to be found through a minimum level of direct interference. If any corporate body did something that was frowned upon by an informant group or union, but was not necessarily or fully illegal, negotiations for an equitable compromise were common and considered preferable. However, in the event that negotiation for a fair agreement was unfeasible, or if a company was found to be in full violation of the law, the regional and planetary governments both retained the right to sue the private enterprise for up to 30% and 50% of the company's annual profits, respectively, while the Supreme Court and the Monarchy both held the power to completely stop, change or even reverse any operations undertaken from within or significantly affecting any part of the nation. The Monarchy also retained the right to nationalize a company at any given time. Usually with fair compensation, although it was not legally required. Despite harsh penalties for numerous regulations and a seemingly unfriendly attitude towards business, small, local, independent and not-for-profit enterprises were often looked upon more sympathetically by informant groups and unions, and were thus brought to court or fined much less often. Government grants and loans were also available to small and not-for-profit businesses, alongside the services offered by private financial institutions. It was multinational megacorps that were most heavily scrutinized, as they were held to higher standards of performance and ethics. Additionally, there were numerous restrictions placed on environmentally damaging industries, as well as many initiatives and tax-return programs aimed at encouraging businesses to be more ecologically responsible. Therin was a unique world in that most of the economic laws imposed so strictly on the rest of ImperiusX were relaxed to the point of near-irrelevance. As a result, its bureaucracy was the largest and most complex of all the colonies. Social Freedom: Social Freedoms are widely available to the citizenship, with little government restrictions. Social Hierarchy *The Royal Family *Religious Lords/Masters - Those who have mastered the state religion. *Governors *Knights *Officials *Citizenship Crime Control: Surveillance systems in public places throughout the nation, along with vast amounts of Law Enforcement Droids and personnel, ensure that the crime rate is as near to absolute zero as can be, for nation of over 15 billion people. Certain citizens fond of conspiracy theories, however, like to believe that all this surveillance has other, more invasive, purposes. As far as you’re to be concerned, This is utterly false. Additionally, acting as a kind of deterrent, the death penalty can be sentenced by the higher courts freely, as the verdict to any serious crime's court session. It is primarily given only when the evidence is absolute and when dealing with severe crimes like Sentient Trafficking/slavery or murder and etc. Dealing with Particular Crimes 'Slavery' Slavers caught within ImperiusX's borders are prosecuted by the Judicature, and usually end up executed or imprisoned. The slaves are freed and offered either expatriation back to their home, or citizenship. Specific Methods ImperiusX's Law Enforcement Personnel included Lawful Infiltrators; dedicated specialists who practised Force Mind Infiltrationin the name of the law. Individuals could put themselves forward in a court of law for infiltration to allow their memories to be explored and provide compelling evidence towards their innocence. Judges could also mandate that a defendant and/or plaintiff submit to an infiltration, if at least one other judge agrees that it's necessary. Either way, the infiltrations are carried out privately, and the specialists are sworn to only ever reveal any major crimes discovered and any information relevant to the case. Environment: ImperiusX is very environmentally friendly nation, making a point of using “green” technologies and such. Strict laws protect the environment, and as a result, it is almost never tampered with if an alternative option exists. All agricultural farms that grow fruits or vegetables do so in large greenhouses, instead of being planted in the ground and thus being subjected to pests and/or chemicals. No animal farms of any kind exist in ImperiusX, however, and agricultural farms are relatively rare, as the primary producers of food are the nation's Matter Replicators (see below). Technology: Equipped with highly advanced technology, the nation of ImperiusX has a wealth of technological achievements widely available within its borders. Aspects like near-instantaneous Interstellar travel, repulsorlift vehicles, holographic projections and highly realistic Virtual Reality Simulators are often taken for granted and considered part of daily life. Another notable technological advance is Matter Replicators: devices can which arrange subatomic particles into molecules, and then use those molecules to form requested items. Only certain kinds of items can be produced, however, and replicating items is made akin to physically purchasing them from a store in that customers must still be able to pay the amount charged to their bank accounts. There are also medical replicators that can produce replacement body parts and organs, -- these are somewhat rare in 12 NE, but became commonplace by 17 NE -- and furthermore; starships and space-stations use replication functions in their life support systems to efficiently purify the air into appropriate gas mixtures for reuse, thus forgoing the need for massive gas storage. Additionally, children in ImperiusX are introduced to the nation's advanced computer systems very early in life, and so most become quite tech-savvy. Education: The nation’s technological advancement can easily be seen with its education system; Small electrodes are placed on the forehead of a student, who merely has to relax, and at least a month’s worth of lessons are beamed directly into the memory cortex. It is recommended that, after each “download session”, the student rest for at least an hour, if not the remainder of the day. The day after a session, students are told to write a exam containing questions that can only be answered with the knowledge that has just been given to them. And to ensure regular social development, students must return to a “social center” on a regular basis for at least 5 Galactic Standard years, where they are told, quite literally, to go socialize. Activities are offered, but they are fully optional. Although regular schools using the traditional methods do exist, they are not as efficient and are far less popular. Health Care: All citizens are afforded the right to free health care, and the medical community frequently holds seminars on healthy living and such. Military: The military is a source of pride for the citizenship of ImperiusX, and the government invests a large percentage of its budget into generally improving the military as a whole. As such, military careers are a very popular career choice in ImperiusX. Command Structure The Supreme Admiral and Chief General are the highest military ranks in ImperiusX's Navy and Army, respectively. They are personally appointed by the Emperor/Empress based on their merit, experience and the results of a thorough background check by ISIS to determine loyalty, among other things. They command the Army Theaters and Fleets, respectively, and the armed forces are aptly divided downwards among the ranks from there. Both also serve on the Advisory Board as Military Advisers. *High Admiral/General *Standard Admiral/General *Vice-Admiral/Lieutenant-General *Rear-Admiral/Major-General *Commodore/Brigadier-General *Kommander/Field Commander *Sub-Kommander/Lieutenant-Colonel *Lieutenant-Kommander/Major *Lieutenant/Captain *Sub-Lieutenant/Lieutenant *Secundo Sub-Lieutenant/Second Lieutenant *Naval Cadet/Officer Cadet Citizens: The majority of citizens in ImperiusX are, at the very least, content with their lives, if not downright happy. It helps that the majority of citizens are either Upper Class or Upper-Middle-Class and have high incomes. Though, immigrants sometimes end up struggling, financially. This is possible because well-paying jobs tend to be relatively easy to find, especially when seeking employment with the government, the military or in law enforcement. Note It is an accepted fact that any restrictions listed above are more relaxed on most of the colonies, despite their laws being the same as the homeworld’s. Native Species This is a stub. For the full article, see 'Imperri'. A foreigner traveling to ImperiusX would see a nation populated almost entirely by humans. While there is certainly a significant human population, the vast majority of the population is non-human... Culture Reason for human appearance The reason Imperri appear to put such an effort into appearing human is because, to their ancestors, it was considered abhorrent to show one’s “True Self” to an inferior species; which, at the time, meant anyone else. Even earlier on, however, while the Imperri were still mastering their illusion sculpting skills and the art of the stone-tipped spear, their appearance often made primitive diplomacy difficult. Since then, however, it has evolved into a cultural tradition, as no other sapient species that the Imperri race has had contact with is officially regarded as inferior. However, it is still widely regarded as inappropriate to show one’s entire “True Self” to an individual of another species, unless one is both married or having intimate relations with said individual. Overview *''Imperius'', without the "X", is word that is used to refer to anything belonging to the nation of ImperiusX; the demonym. For example: Imperius Central or Imperius Security Intelligence Service, much like "Imperial Centre" and "Imperial Intelligence Agency", respectively. *Actually rather different than humanity's typical customs, though human customs are used when dealing with other species. **Due to developing alongside humans from an early stage in evolution, some human customs appear in Imperri culture. *"Dark Times" generated widespread disdain for democracy *Basic use of the Force is taken for granted, population is almost entirely comprised of Force-Users **The vast majority of whom follow the State Religion *Non-fatal, mediated duels often solve stalemated conflicts *Indifferent to most other religions *Fiercely patriotic/nationalistic *Allowing another to hold one's lightsabre is a sign of great trust *Highly conservative, reserved view towards revealing information on certain topics to non-natives *In negotiations, honesty and directness are commonly appreciated *''Generally speaking'', Imperri are intolerant towards things they don't fully understand: Things that cannot be explained by their science, their definition of the Force or by logic are generally regarded with disdain until they are understood. **Citizens generally have great animosity towards most kinds of "Magic", but instances of Sith Sorcery and/or magic from the Old Religion are sometimes exempt from these feelings, and practitioners of these arts do still exist in ImperiusX. *Often, a male in a serious relationship will fight either another male or a ferocious beast to prove their devotion to their female mate. **Such battles are also used by males to impress, and thus court, the female they wish to be romantically involved with. **Females can also fight for their mate, though this is not quite as common (An average of 30% fighters are female). ***In same-sex couples, which are widely accepted throughout society and fully legal, it is the dominant partner that fights. **In the event that either partner is a pacifist, or that neither is truly dominant, this tradition can be disregarded. This is quite rare, however. *Though lightsabres are evidently superior for combat, metal blades are often used in ceremonies. *Corruption, especially in government officials, is seen as abhorrent. *There is no stigma attached to prostitution. It has long been legal and recognized as a legitimate profession; complete with training and regulations. **Prostitutes in ImperiusX are not considered to be solely for the purpose of sex, and actually require a basic degree in psychotherapy and psychology to be fully qualified. *Force and psychic-suppression abilities are deeply frowned upon. *Korok Ceremony/New Year's Ceremony Subculture(s)/Counterculture *A relatively small percentage of the population, comprised largely of the nation's elderly, are supporters of an nationalist isolationist group, knows as the "People for Imperri Purity". **In 12NE, the PfIP split up and divided into a group of non-violent political lobbyists, retaining the original name, and a group suspected by ISIS of plotting terrorist activity, known as "PURITY". *ImperiusX has developed its own unique Cthulhu Cults. Family Specific *Families, mainly mothers, often build "nests" of elegant, warm fabrics and cushions to show off their young before they are even hatched. **They also throw elaborate parties for egg viewing where the eager parents receive gifts from their friends and relatives. **The parties are generally thrown late in the eggs' incubation period in the hope that the egg will hatch during the event. Imperius Sith See Sith-Imperialism for further details. *The more training a trainee receives, the more loyal to the state they become. **Many masters are almost fanatically loyal. Nobility Knights This section is a stub. See Imperius Sabre for more details. Referred to as "Sabres", these are young men and women who have proven themselves both highly capable and absolutely loyal. They are extremely skilled combattants, highly cultured individuals, very fast learners and are often educated and skilled in a great many other practical skills. Governors and Governing Families *here History Prehistory (Cave-derp!) Early Years Back when there was no unified Imperri nation, only sedentary and nomadic tribes, a human colony was founded on a continent the Imperri had yet to reach and explore. Where these humans came from in unkown, but it seems evident that they were either abandoned or had run away from their society, given that they were quickly forced to abandon their advanced technology because of poor preparation and a lack of extra-colonial support. They developed along-side the Imperri as a sedentary, agricultural and peaceful nation of a few hundered years. They lived a very rural and simple life, and First Contact was actually initiated by the Imperri, who had set about exploring the rest of their world, as they had developed to that stage. After First Contact, things advanced quickly for both peoples. The Imperri were a particularly stubborn people, and they had both the advantages of resources and land. The humans quickly came to depend on the Imperri, trading specs and designs for things like aircraft and computers in return for land, resources and, of course, their safety. The very recently united nation of the Imperri on the main continent had begun an imperialistic campaign in regards to the rest of the world. As the Imperri rapidly advanced from sail-boats to automobiles, arguably 20th century Earth-level tech, the overall state of their unified nation actually began to decline. The monarchy was toppled in favour of a republic of sorts, organised crime emerged, corruption set in, poverty was rife and laws decayed and went un-inforced. The human nation was conqured shortly after. The Dark Times Now a dying nation called "HyrulianX" by its leaders, its population fell to barely a few hundred people. With most of its populous being rife with poverty, disease and crime, and with financial disparity between its masses and its elite being painfully blatant, the nation was constantly on the brink of collapse, held up only by the one thing that caused it to decay; its criminals. Though supposedly a democratic republic of sorts, it was more of an aristocracy in truth. Corruption was more than rife amongst the newly elected leaders of the dying nation, as criminals bribed the already lazy so-called "leaders" into simply turning a blind eye to the way they conducted their "business". Most government officials hardly bothered goveren at all, and took the bribes quite gladly. The few that did care about the state of the nation were either intimidated into doing nothing or were simply killed. And while the masses struggled to survive on a daily basis, the elite frolicked in their homes with technology they did not understand. Sometime in the early Dark Times, or perhaps in the late Early Years-period, several well-meaning scientists within the nation's elite had secretly developed the technology necessary to vastly improve and repair the nation's condition. They had planned to overthrow the corrupt government and institue a new system, one not ruled by criminals and apathetic politicians. Unfortunately, they were discovered by a small band of thrugs before they could impliment their plan. The scientists were killed, and the thugs sold their creations on the black market. The products soon ended up in the hands of the nation's elite. Still, things were rather different in the rural outskirts of the tiny, suffering nation. Organized crime was rare, as each small community was effectively isolated from every other small community and almost completely cut-off from the cities. And because they were cut-off from from other pockets of the population, disease was also less common. Furthermore, most communities grew their own food and managed a subsistence existence. However, these communities depended on everyone living within them to co-operate, as the nation was essentially law-less. Religious Uprisings The masses, in both rural and desely populated areas, were getting tired of their gods seemingly ignoring their prayers. No matter how much someone suffered, no matter how faithful they were or how much they prayed, miracles were not fourth-coming. No heroes rose from the populous, no saviour decended from the heavens, and no-one was saved by divine intervention. As a result, people began creating and adopting new religions, most of which set up their temples and places of worship on the outskirts of the nation in the rural areas. One very significant religion/cult, which is thought to have arrived with some of the early human colonists who got exiled from the main colony, was a branch off of the Way of the Sith, known to the Imperri as "Sah'ri Kahn". A further modified version would later become the modern-day state religion: "Sith-Imperialism". Reform *3 BNE: Shane Phillips comes to power at only 30 Standard Years old... The Golden Years (derp) In the Galaxy (derp) Attack of the Heartless/The Organization (derp) The Iyi incident This section is a stub. See the main article Here. The Iyi Incident was an event wherein a massive, extra-galactic invasion fleet was detected by multiple nations, who formed a coalition in an attempt to fend off the invaders and defend the galaxy. Revolution in Ish'Cong/Aftermath of the Iyi incident (derp) Kidtopia As seen Here and/or Here: ImperiusX was shocked and appalled by the abhorrent actions of the delinquents in question. Intervention was threatened, and ImperiusX joined an unofficial coalition for invasion of Kidtopia. Though, the conflict was eventually resolved, and ImperiusX never fired at Kidtopia, and never purchased any slaves. Dynasty Tanis becomes Dark Empress and Ruling Sith Lady in 36 NE, succeeding her father. She wasted no time in making ImperiusX her own, wanting its people to progress under her reign and not cling to the trappings of her late father's leadership. Just a few months after attaining her new position of power, Tanis had ImperiusX secede from the Galactic Empire, ostensibly because she felt that the nation's relationship with the supranational government was not actually as beneficial to the nation as the Empire liked to portray, but also because she secretly held a grudge against the Empire for causing her father to leave her so often, thus delaying her training and shortening her time with him. And just a month or so after that, she announced her engagement to the Sabre Valerion Ferra... Millennium Era ImperiusX's government begins a massive propaganda campaign and adopts isolationist, nationalistic and self-sufficiency promoting policies in 247 NE, and finally cuts itself off from the rest of the galaxy in 257 NE... Deals & Diplomacy A short, messy list of some of the various deals and diplomatic events undertaken by ImperiusX over the years. Evermist Fairly early into the Organization's attack, though after the assassination attempts had all passed, Evermistian ships entered Adanac's space containing the results of a deal brokered between Evermist and ImperiusX: Darth Kadaver, a Sith Lord loaned to Evermist to train some Force Sensitives, Erin and Robert Barclay, the two most promising Sith that were trained by Kadaver, Ambassador McCullen, Evermist's liaison to ImperiusX, several Mechs and some Evermistian Whisky, to boot. Erin and Robert would later become involved in fighting the Organization, Ambassador McCullen supposedly remained in ImperiusX, and the Mechs were adapted to ImperiusX's technology and Kadaver returned to the temple he taught at previously. The Whisky has yet to be enjoyed by anyone but Robert and Erin, however. Ish'Cong ImperiusX has been diplomatically close to Ish'Cong ever since the Iyi Incident, and it remained one of ImperiusX's most steadfast allies until the interstallar empire sealed itself off from the rest of the galaxy. *Secret knowledge of the Kreaken Breed "Lickrack" was secured from Ish'Cong in exchange for some genetic modification tools. (March 21, 2010) The Stonewall Federation Also see: This. In 12NE, a diplomatic visit was arranged between ImperiusX and the Stonewall Federation. And although it was officially a State-visit, Jedi Master Nathan Fater's presence was requested and allowed. Bizarrely, both Dark Emperor Shane Phillips and Jedi Master Nathan Fater became too busy to attend, but the meeting was scheduled to go ahead anyway. The Dark Emperor sent his daughter, Princess Tanis Phillips, in his place. And with a minimal guard compliment, because the meeting was in well-known, Imperial space. Three days prior to the visit, ImperiusX's intelligence agency detected the emergence of the terrorist group known as "PURITY". Coupled with some Anti-Jedi sentiments present in the Federation, the authorities were cautious. Though, both ImperiusX and the Federation agreed that the threat from either element seemed minimal. After what was likely some kind of assassination attempt on the Federation's Chancellor and/or Colt Fader, if not on Tanis herself, arrival at the capital building was imminent. Tanis received minimal damage and was able to fight off her assailants thanks to the valiant efforts of her guards, who unfortunately died saving her life. She refused a refill of her guard compliment. Negotiations with the Chancellor were quick and successful: trade routes were agreed upon, as well as a mutual defence pact, mutual embassies in the capital cities, and a mutual advancement agreement. A Sith-student exchange program was a touched-upon idea. Tanis was offered a tour of various places in the Federation, and she chose The Diamond Mountains. The Chancellor was unable to go with them, but Colt was still available, and so travelled with her. Just as they came into range of the mountains, however, they were attacked... The Umbrella Corporation In 12 NE, the Umbrella Corporation notified the government of its desire to construct a medical facility with ImperiusX's borders. After a brief review by ISIS, the corporation was told that, although it was suspicious, it would be allowed to go about its business within ImperiusX, as long as it behaved lawfully and agreed to extra restrictions. A small Umbrella Corp medical facility was soon constructed on the planet Hylia. Aeon Illuminate The Illuminate collapsed before any serious relations were built. *A specialized cargo shuttle with a small escort of Force-Users were sent to pick up a Xenomorph Queen from Aeon illuminate. She was stored in a secure habitat/facility, along with with some Xenomorph Drones that were also picked up, on Kaled. They became the subject of non-invasive and behavioural studies... (02/24/2010). Unified Martian Alliance In 13 NE, a mining agreement was made. Imperius companies would be allowed to mine Stygium from the Unified Martian Alliance's colony of Shola, provided that about 30% of the haul was was handed over to the UMA government. Colonies #Kaled - Primarily a planet-wide Military Base and Weapons Testing Area, as well as a military R&D centre. Though, it also contains Mining Facilities and Prison Facilities, too. #Hylia - One of few places in ImperiusX where The Old Religion is prominent, though restrictions still apply. A somewhat smaller colony with a more rural feel to it. #Romulus - An all-round, multi-purpose, civilian colony, but with a highly prominent scientific presence. Renowned for its magnificent scenery and beautiful weather, as well as its high-quality universities. It also houses many government R&D labs. #Therin - A planet-wide ecumenopolis. A Market-World, it's primary focuses are economy, finance and business. Most economic restrictions are lessened, here. #Remius - Classified. A Fortress-world. #Irodon - A desolate, icy, mineral-rich world. We have claimed some of it landmass for ourselves, so that we may engage in extensive mining operations. Sovereign Soil *A small patch of land in Ish'Cong's capital city, Mnarall, was gifted to ImperiusX for diplomatic purposes only. *Some land on a strange planet known as Tir na nOg, which is part of Evermist, was claimed by ImperiusX in the early NE era. It was never developed. *A colony was once established on a planet known as Caille, but it was soon found to be unfeasible as the sovereign nation the planet was a part of collapsed into chaos. The colony was quickly abandoned. *ImperiusX once had plans for colonies on Earth, but the volatile political landscape quickly nullified the project. Fun Facts! *Magick/Magic/Sorcery/Wizardry/and many other kinds of metaphysical forces that cannot be defined with an empirical scientific explanation or as an extension of The Force by classical definitions are highly restricted in ImperiusX and frowned upon by the general public. **Ceremonies of "the TriGods" that involve "magic" are strictly regulated, and special permits must be acquired before such ceremonies can be performed. ***Though practitioners of "the TriGods' magic" do exist, they are few in number, watched carefully, and their loyalty to the state must be ensured; usually through oath. *Environmental Energy Shields protect ImperiusX’s cities from all extreme weather conditions, ranging from tropical storms to the extreme winds that are to be expected at skyscraper heights. *It is illegal for any buildings within 20km of ImperiusX’s Royal Palace, located on Adanac, to tower above or be the same height as the Palace, which is atop a natural mountain. *The legal age of adulthood is 18 Standard Years. *To many uneducated nations, the people of ImperiusX are often stereotyped as "A bunch of lunatics flailing lightsabers and killing each other while droids do all the work", simply because they are Sith and have high-quality droids available to them. **Alternatively, they are also seen as "Flag-waving, lazy, arrogant Force abusers who hate democracy". But, like any stereotype, this is a blatant exaggeration, to the point where it is essentially a lie. *Due to advances in cosmetics and pharmaceutical beauty products, the nation tends to see its-self as a land filled with beautiful people. *At birth or recognition of citizenship, every citizen of ImperiusX is afforded the right to a government-commissioned Portable Digital Assistant Datapad, which serves as a portable PC, credit card and ID card, and is essential for most daily life activities across ImperiusX. **They can also be used by police to keep track of suspicious individuals. *Therin is the only one of ImperiusX's worlds that allows Indentured Servitude. **Contracts are specifically regulated and policed. *Tuk'ata, the national animal, are actually semi-sentient, and are capable of learning Archaic Sith'ari. **Despite this, they are often kept as pets. Category:ImperiusX Category:Galactic Empire